Operation Bitbeast
by chibitomboy
Summary: I suck at summaries so here it goes. Project DN is genetically creating humans from the DNA of bitbeast. Four girls were created from this. Now with help from Serene one of the few who participated in this project they are trying to find a way to live sa
1. Chapter 1

OPERATION BITBEAST 

Chibitomboy

A.N. This is my first fic so please don't hate if it sucks. This all happens after Beyblade G-REV and it happens during winter. That's all I needed to clear up. I think…

Pairings: TysonxLedah, KaixMalice, ReixEllie, MaxxFia (maybe someone else to give it more drama and give me more stress.

Tyson: 15

Kai: 16

Rei: 16

Max: 15

Kenny: 14

Tala: 17

Hiro: 17

Ledah (OC)?

Malice (OC)?

Ellie (OC)?

Fia (OC)?

Serene (OC): 17

Disclaimer. I don't own Beyblade so if you wish to sue go right ahead. I wouldn't mind a nice law suit, but all your gonna get is some pocket lint and maybe if your lucky a nice shiny penny.

Chapter 1 Tala's Part

----------

It's a normal night in Bakuten City. The lights are being reflected off the snow that had fallen recently. Those who had been out earlier were now in their homes warming up. While others were still hurrying home as there faces and hands began to go numb. The only ones still out were the five-cloaked figures that ran under the streetlights. Their feet making soft crunching sounds as they ran.

"Hurry girls we must make it to the destination where I must leave you for a short time," said the head cloaked figure.

They darted behind a large bush as a car past by them. Once it had reached the corner they came out and continued running. They stopped in front of a huge building, which had the lights on in every window.

"Inside hurry," the figure said again ushering the four others to get into the warm entrance.

Without asking the front desk for information the figures ran into the elevator and pressed the button that lead to the top of the building. They waited patiently until the doors opened and they ran out again.

Heading down the hall they turned a corner and met an elderly couple coming out of their room. The cloaked figures passed them and continued on until they reached the last door at the end. Once more the figure in front of the rest stepped forward and knocked on the door.

The door opened and there stood an annoyed looking Tala who looked at the cloaked figures suspiciously.

"Tala you must let us in," said the cloaked figure standing before him.

"Who are you?" He asked not stepping aside to let them enter.

The figure pulled back her hood and brown wavy hair fell down past her shoulders. Tala stepped back a bit surprised.

"Serene what are you doing here?" Tala asked.

"There's no time to explain please let us in," she said gesturing to the other four.

He stepped aside and Serene and the rest rushed past him. Serene headed directly to the open window and shut it also pulling down the curtains. Tala looked both ways and shut the door locking it.

"So what's going on? Serene tell me now." Tala commanded holding her by the elbow.

"I can't explain now," she said pulling away and turning away from him. "All I can tell you is that they are in danger and so am I."

"Serene, tell me what is going on here. You come to my door at this hour and expect that I'll just let you in without any questions," he said.

"Tala please not now we need rest that's all I ask. For now." Serene walked away from Tala and took a seat on the sofa in which she rested her head against.

------------

Morning

---------

Tala was in the kitchen making breakfast for his unwanted guest. Serene had been up since four and had been out since. He hadn't spoken to the rest who had barely even uttered a word to each other.

Serene walked through the door looking quite flushed. She turned to Tala who caught her eye and followed her to his bedroom.

They held each other not wanting it to end. Tala had his head resting upon her head and she had her head resting upon his shoulder. Serene was the first to pull back.

"Tala I need your help," she said taking a seat upon the bed.

"That's funny I've never heard you ask for help in your entire life," he said taking a seat besides her.

He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Tala I need you to do something for me and for the girls out side," she said pulling away.

Tala was quite offended by this.

"Serene, who are those girls?" He asked fiercely.

"They're… they're Project DN," she said at last.

Serene slammed her fist upon the floor tears streaming down her face. Tala couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Serene," he said more calmly as he embraced her once more. This time she did not pull away, " Serene why did you get mixed up in this mess? You should've known the danger you were getting your self into."

"I know but I had to help them. They were so sad in that place I couldn't bear being seeing how miserable they were," she cried burying her face in Tala's chest. "I just wanted to make it up to them. For being part of that project and creating them."

Tala pulled her closer.

"I need you to help me," she said looking up at him her brown eyes shining with tears.

"Serene you know I'll always be here when you need me," he said kissing her on the forehead.

She closed her eyes as he kissed her once more but this time on the lips. Tala pulled back.

"So what do you need me to do?" He asked.

Serene bit her lower lip to stop it from quivering.

"Tala I need you to protect them and the Bladebreakers at all cost," she said.

Tala didn't say anything but stared at her. This was a new Serene the old one would never show her tears.

He continued looking at her as the tears flowed on," all right I'll help you. I'll protect them and the Bladebreakers."

Serene held back a sob and smiled at Tala. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

'Tala if you only knew the danger they are in, but I can't tell you yet not now,' she thought as he held her tighter.

Afterwards she was staring out at the still cloaked figures.

"Tala I need to leave for awhile. I have to arrange a place where they can stay and be safe," she said turning to Tala who sat on the bed just starring at her.

"So you mean you're going to leave again," he said already knowing the answer.

"Yes," she said.

Tala watched as she left his room. After speaking to the others she turned to Tala who stood in the doorway looking at her. She didn't say anything to him but just turned and walked out the door leaving Tala standing there.

'Don't forget Tala they'll need you,' she thought as she walked away from him and the four girls.

------------------

A.N. Kinda slow and mysterious, but sorta boring don't worry though it'll get better in the next chapter. Don't hate me if it doesn't.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Ok when I said it get better in this chapter I lied so maybe you should go catch some z's. Even read some history books just don't read this chapter unless you won't drool all over your keyboard. I'm warning you it's really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really boring.

Disclaimer. I haven't received any official looking documents except my school papers. So I'm still waiting.

Chapter 2 Victoria's got a new secret

------

Tala looked from side to side wondering if there was a way to enter the department store without being labeled a pervert. He had to enter if he was to help the girls get clothing since they had none under their black cloaks. Which he had figured out back in his apartment when he had asked them to take off their cloaks.

-------

2 hours earlier.

-----------

Serene had left a small note on the table telling him that he needed to help them in many ways that would really need him to sacrifice himself. He didn't understand what she meant by that so he just left it alone. Tala turned to the girls who hadn't moved much and that were probably very hot under the cloak since it was already 96 degrees in the apartment.

"You can take your cloaks off," he said simply.

They turned to look at him their eyes hidden beneath the shadows created by the hoods. Slowly they pulled back the hoods and stood up untying their cloaks. As they pulled out the strand from the knot they let the cloaks fall to their feet.

Tala stared unbelievably at the sight. For girls were standing before him utterly naked. He felt his face grow hot and as quickly as he could he raced to them putting their cloaks over their bodies.

"Don't take them off," he said pulling the last one over one of the girls. "Serene could've warned me," Tala whispered to himself as he headed to the note, which was lying face down on the table.

He took a look at it and noticed some more writing on the back._ 'Oh by the way you'll need to take them shopping. They're not wearing anything under the cloaks.'_

A small red mark appeared by his head as he finished reading.

----------

So that's why he was here right now standing outside the women's department store. As he remembered the note he clenched his hands. Taking a deep breath he entered the shop with every women's eye on him. He tried not to look uncomfortable which he thought was pointless. A woman approached him looking at him suspiciously.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked.

"Ah…Yes you see I'm looking for some …undergarments for a present for my friend," he finished lamely.

The sales woman didn't seem convince.

"So tell me what size is your friend?" She asked.

Tala thought hard about this. 'Damn I don't know what am I going to do,' he thought.

"I'll be right back he," said running out as quick as possible.

He headed to the cloth department store where he had left the girls to look around for some clothes. When he arrived there he found them in the same spot he had left them in and hour ago. His sweat dropped when he saw them.

"Why haven't you guys entered yet?" He asked.

"This one does not know what to buy," said one of them.

"Ok, then. We'll come with me while we go buy you some under garments," Tala said gesturing them to follow him.

Once more he was back in the department store and watching as the sales woman helped the girls find some under clothes for them. Every now and then she would send them into the dressing room where they'd come out wearing very detailed lingerie. After he had paid the woman and was out of that nightmare he let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you hungry?" He asked them as they passed a pizza shop.

"Hungry?" They asked.

"Yeah you know eat," he said gesturing to many of the customers that were eating.

They nodded their head and Tala led them into the shop ordering a large pizza with pepperoni and extra cheese and five drinks.

After they had eaten he lead them back into the department store they had been standing in front off. He felt much more comfortable entering this one and was glad that no one was staring at him suspiciously.

"Hello sir, may we help you with anything?" Asked the sales man.

"Yes they're looking for outfits," Tala said gesturing to the girls who were looking around like five year olds that were in a strange place.

"Very well I'll have Molly help them. Oh Molly be a dear and help these four young ladies out," he said calling a very fashionably dressed girl to him.

"Ok so are you looking for formal or casual outfits?" She asked Tala.

"Casual," he stated.

"Great then lets look around shall we," she said leading the way. "Tell me what are you names?" She asked turning back to the girls.

"This one's name is Ledah," said the tallest one, which appeared to look a lot like Tyson.

The one that looked like Rei said," this one's name is Ellie.

"This one's name is Fia," said the one that reminded Tala of Max.

The last one seemed a bit shy," this one's name is Malice," she said.

Tala new exactly who this one reminded him of. Kai.

"What beautiful names," Molly said.

So for the next three hours Tala made small chat with Molly while watching the four girls try different outfits on. At last he made his way out with 23 bags and balancing four boxes of shoes.

Ledah stopped and looked at the poster that hung in front of one of the shop windows.

"This one knows who that is. This one is part of him," she said making Tala turn to look back at her.

"Whom are you talking about?" Asked Tala approaching her.

He looked at the poster with Tyson's face on it. The heading said something about the tournament that had passed weeks ago.

"Tyson you mean. Yes I thought you looked a lot like him with differences of course," he said looking down at her chest then looking away.

"Come on you'll see him and the rest of the Bladebreakers later on," he said walking away from the poster.

The girls followed him and didn't make a sound as they got in his car and drove away from the mall.

'They are so alike yet they seem like new born babies learning about the world around them,' he thought as he drove to his apartment.

He stopped the car and climbed out waiting for the girls to come out too. The trunk popped open and he got all the bags out. He led them away from the car and into the building. As he entered the door he was greeted by one of his neighbors.

"You've been doing some shopping I see," he said staring at all the bags he held. He turned away from him and looked at the girls that stood behind him. "Who might these lovely ladies be?' he asked.

"Friends," Tala said making his way past his neighbor.

"Well I hope they stay around," he said going out the door. "For your sake."

Tala hated him for a simple reason that he was always being nosy. He made his way to the elevator and got in pressing the button to his floor.

The door slid open and he and the girls got off walking down the hall and turning to the right where they continued walking until the last door at the end.

Tala noticed the small package in front of his door and looked down the hall. Picking it up he slid his key in and opened the door dropping the bags on the floor and heading towards the kitchen where he opened the letter that was attached to the package.

The door shut behind him as he tore open the letter and read, _'I suppose you found out about a small detail I forgot to mention to you about the girls,'_ it began. 'Small detail,' he thought. _'I'm so very sorry but it slipped my mind. Anyway in the package are some things the girls will need to protect themselves. Don't worry they'll recognize the things that belong to them. Tala they need to meet them and soon. Please take the girls to them; they're the only ones who can protect them. Serene.'_

Tala put the letter down and stared at the package. He picked it up and headed to the girls who were looking through the bags.

"This is yours," Tala said placing the package on the table.

Ledah looked up at him.

"What is this one suppose to do?" She asked.

"You open it," Tala said.

Ledah looked at the package and took it in her hands gently tearing off the tape. Inside there were four guns, with holsters and extra ammo. There were also some beyblades that were in there cases.

Each of the girls looked down at these objects and picked up what Tala thought belonged to them. He watched as they loaded their guns like they had done it a million times before.

"This one would like to see the one that she is part off," said Ledah standing up.

"Tyson you mean. Well it's late but I'll take you I have some things to discuss with Kai anyway," Tala said.

----------

A.N. Boring right. Well I suck with these things. Anyways next chapter is sure to get better. I hope so.


End file.
